1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus or device for retaining a shoe, especially a snowboard shoe, on a gliding board such as a snowboard. The invention is also related to a shoe equipped to function with such device.
2. Background and Material Information
Users prefer flexible shoes for reasons related to comfort, mobility and sensation, and even to fashion trends. Such shoes are generally provided with a cover with a flexible upper made of leather, fabric or flexible plastic on a more or less rigid sole base. Reinforcement elements, stiffeners are arranged in certain portions of the shoe, as in the rear for example, to provide the support necessary for the practice of this sport.
One of the problems encountered results from the connection of this type of shoe or boot on the gliding board.
"Shell" type bindings are known which do not correctly meet the users' requirements in this regard. The shoe is maintained by means of systems with tightening straps and buckles. The adjustment of these systems is time-consuming and must be repeated at the beginning of each run and under conditions that are sometimes uncomfortable for the user. The necessary slackness, or freedom of movement for a good practice of snowboarding is essentially provided by the flexible side of the tightening system and of the shoe which is associated therewith. This slackness is not always correctly controlled.
Another so-called "step-in"-type binding, i.e., with automatic fitting is known, which includes two opposing anchoring devices arranged laterally on the shoe. One of these devices cooperates with a retention means affixed to a base connected to the board, the engagement being initially done by means of a lateral displacement of the shoe. The other anchoring device cooperates with a latching system which includes a latch journalled on a jaw and constantly biased in a closing position against the action of one or more return springs. Secondly, the engagement of the second anchoring device is done vertically in the latching system after the lateral engagement of the first anchoring device.
Such a device is currently sold by the company under the mark "SWITCH". It has the advantage of enabling an easy and automatic fitting, which is entirely visible to the user.
However, this device maintains the sole of the shoe firmly connected to the board without possibility of movement, especially a lateral movement. This static assembly causes a number of disadvantages.
When taking turns, or making certain jumps or figures, the rider or snowboarder needs a more or less substantial lateral slackness of the lower part of the leg, in particular on the internal or medial side, in the direction in which the knees come close together. For the device of the prior art, the shoe must be capable of deformation. When that is not the case, the movements of the rider are hindered by a limitation of the amplitude of these internal flexional movements. Generally, it is not easy to control the general slackness by adapting the construction of the shoe for this sole purpose. In addition, the flexibility can vary as a function of the temperature, and over time with respect to the materials that are generally used in the manufacture of a shoe.